Chapter Sixteen
Chapter Sixteen is the sixteenth chapter in ''My Immortal''. Tara and Raven's fight over the sweater and poster comes into full force in this chapter, culminating in the unfortunate fate of Willow and Ebony's name change to Ebondy Dark’ness Dementia Tara Way. Plot Draco and Ebony attend the MCR concert hosted at Hogsmeade. Voldemort crashes the concert with his Death Deelers. They have cleverly disguised themselves as the band by wearing masks. Suddenly and inexplicably, the story jumps to Draco and Ebony arguing over whether they should attend the concert at all. Ebony is concerned that they will again be overcome with lust. Draco suggests an escort; Ebony accuses him of being a prep or "Christina". Ebony finally agrees to go after Draco falls to his knees and sings another GC song and she is "flattened". In Ebony's room, B'loody Mary reveals that Willow has been expelled for failing all of her classes and skipping math. B'loody Mary also casually admits that she murdered Willow, and then Loopin "did it with her cause he's a necphilak". Ebony thinks this is kawaii. Having decided to go to the MCR concert, Ebony says she needs a new outfit; B'loody Mary agrees, and introduces her to Tom Rid's ultra-goffik clothes shop she had strangely heard of from Dumblydore. He shows them the clothes kept only for "da real goffs" since posers like Snap and Loopin try to shop at his store. Tom gives Ebony a new dress for free because she is so hot. He reveals that Snap and Loopin had previously tried to buy a camera pouch at his store, and Ebony fears they will attempt to spy on her again. When he says he might see her at the concert, she calls him a perv. Hargrid then flies in and loudly tells Ebony she must return to the castle. Author's Notes AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! raven u suk u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Raven wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis! BTW fangz 2 britney5655 4 techin muh japnese! Notable Quotes *''We ran happily to Hogsmede. There we saw the stage where GC had played. We ran in happly.'' *''"So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what now?" - Ebony *''I was flattened cause that's not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me! - ''Ebony *(AN: RAVEN, U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)'' *''B'loody Mair shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. "Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expuld I murdered her and den loopin did it with her cause he's a necphilak."'' *''We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. “We only have these for da real goffs.”'' *''“Hey BTW my name’s ebondy dark’ness dementia TARA way what’s yours?” - ''Ebondy introducing herself to Tom Rid. Chapter 16